So Did I
by tophetangel
Summary: Spoilers for season 4 finale, Good-Bye Toby. She was so sure it would be tonight... well the night isnt over yet. ONESHOT.


**A/N - First off, a personal note. Thank you the few of you, and you know who you are, who remembered I am a Minnesota mama and wrote me concerned about the tornados we had this past weekend. I am fine, as is the rest of the family, and our home, which only had minor hail damage. I was, however, passing through the town of Hugo as the storm came in. My friend and I were caught in the hail -baseball size, it was HUGE! - and because I had the sense to make her drive south as the sky went green - we missed the twister by 2 minutes!!**

**Also, a friend of mine is a teacher, and one of her students, Annika, is still in a coma from injuries sustained in the tornado, if you are a person who prays, please pray for her and her family, as her brother Nate was killed by sunday's tornado. **

**Thanks, **

**TA**

* * *

**Ok, Im taking a wild guess here and proposing that this summer will be filled with proposal fics... )**

**I still feel a bit cheated that we didn't get one in the finale, had the writer's indulged the hard-core fans with said proposal - it would have been the best hour of television this world has ever seen. For me at least, anyway. So, here is my stab at the 'Good-Bye Toby' proposal fic. **

**Read.Enjoy.Review.**

* * *

"_Son of a bitch_." Jim shook his head and kicked at the curb. "_I've been waiting years for that moment!" _He grit his teeth and kicked the tire of the car in front of him.

The car's alarm startled him and he looked around, trying to decide if he should walk away or stay put until the owner showed up.

He was starting to head back into the business park when the tell-tale beep of the alarm being shut off turned his gaze back to the small SUV.

Oscar gave him a nod and made his way over.

"Sorry man..." Jim started but Oscar cut him off.

"Don't be. I'd be just as upset if I were in your shoes right now."

Jim gave a confused look and absently tousled his hair.

"You don't need fireworks to make a proposal memorable you know."

Both men were staring into the street, not looking at each other as they spoke.

"How did you..."

"I happened to look over as you pulled the little black box out of your pocket." Oscar smiled. "I figured you weren't taking that moment to give her _earrings_."

"I've been carrying that box around in my pocket for a _year_." Jim shook his head.

"Well apparently Andy's been carrying his around for six."

"_Six years_?"

"Yep." Oscar rocked on his heels a little bit. "And of all the people in the world...he gives it to Angela."

Jim stifled a laugh.

"You don't need fireworks, or any other Hollywood proposal clichés to make this memorable."

"I just thought... I don't know... I had it in my head it was going to be tonight." Jim sighed.

"The night isn't over yet."

"I know." Jim sighed. "It's just... God, this sounds so stupid... We, we fell in love here, had our first _official_ kiss here...This is where it all started, ya know. I thought it would be right if I proposed here."

"So, stall." Oscar stated matter-of-factly. "Stall. Wait for everyone to start heading out, and take her back up there. Conveniently forget your cell in your desk. And ask her."

Jim pondered the idea for a moment.

"You two have had quite a journey together." Oscar's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "You've overcome so many obstacles already, this little set back should seem like nothing to you."

Jim felt a smile creep across his lips.

"You know what Oscar. You're right." He nodded. "Thanks man." He smiled and shook Oscar's hand before heading back into the parking lot to find Pam.

* * *

"You're sure you left it in your desk?" Pam asked for the third time as they rifled through Jim's drawers.

"I'm almost positive." Jim huffed as he closed the last drawer.

"Maybe it's in the car." Pam shook her head and started for the door.

"Oh! Wait!" Jim stopped her, trying hard to conceal the smile he was fighting back. "I think I left it on your desk."

"No, you didn't." Pam crossed her arms. "I came back up here to use the bathroom and checked the voicemails at 6:45. It wasn't there."

"Checking voicemails after hours? You are quite the dedicated receptionist there." Jim smirked; relieved he could finally let the smile free.

"Yeah, Yeah." Pam rolled her eyes. "But your phone wasn't on the desk."

"Just check, if it isn't there, I will admit defeat and we can go home."

Pam sighed and made her way to the desk.

"See! I told you it wasn't here..." She caught her breath as she spotted the velvet box perched on her keyboard. She was shaking as Jim walked beside her and took her hand.

She struggled to catch her breath as she watched Jim slowly kneel in front of her.

"Pamela Morgan Beesley, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world?"

Pam struggled to get her brain to form the word.

"Pam. Will you marry me?"

"God! YES!!" She gushed and wrapped her arms around Jim as tightly as she could.

They smiled like idiots as they shared a tear stained kiss as Jim slipped the ring on her hand.

"I_ knew_ it would be tonight." She whispered as he wrapped her arms around him again.

"So did I." He whispered back.


End file.
